


How Is My Wife More Badass Than I Am?

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: girls like girls like boys do [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Erza is confused, F/F, Mira has a razor tongue, Mira is a badass, married Erzajane, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Erza was in shock.She was Fairy Tail's poster girl for the word 'badass'.So how was her wife being more badass than she was right now?!Requested by the lovely Oceanewave!





	How Is My Wife More Badass Than I Am?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).



Erza could not believe her eyes.

Mirajane, her wife Mirajane, sweet, soft Mirajane, was practically skinning the mayor of Ertia alive with her razor tongue.

“And  _was_  it in the Job description that we were supposed to babysit your two whiny kids?”

Silence.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. Please, don’t assume that we’re here to do all your grunt work, because if you assume, it makes an ass out of both you and me. Do you get it?!”

“Y – yes.” the mayor said quietly.

“Now, you’re going to shut up and  _give us our pay,_ and you’re going to do it right. Every. Last. Jewel. Because those kids of yours,” and Mira leaned in, “are menaces.  _Menaces._ ”

Erza gulped.

“How is my wife more badass than I am?” she muttered to herself.

“That’s because I’m the brains of the pair, sweetheart,” returned Mira, clutching their payment and leaving a quick kiss on Erza’s cheek. “Come on. I have some good ideas for when we get home.”

Erza grinned and let herself be led out.

Mira was more badass than her, but that was okay.

I mean, the sex was good, so what more could Erza ask for?


End file.
